Wheel-balancing weights (or wheel weights, wheel balance weights . . . ) are commonly used on wheeled vehicles to improve the static and dynamic balancing of the wheel assembly. To balance the wheels, each wheel is rotated with a balancing weight application apparatus that analyses and detects uneven weight distribution thereof that could generate significant vibrations when the wheels rotate at various rotating speeds. This undesirable wheel vibration would be transmitted to the entire vehicle, if not corrected. Corrective wheel-balancing weights, when required, are secured on the circumference of the wheel on both the interior and the exterior sides of the wheel. The addition of required wheel-balancing weights corrects the polar weight distribution of the wheel assembly and balances the wheel that rotates without inducing undesirable vibrations.
The demand for wheels that are adapted to the design of vehicles is growing. Wheels aesthetic is therefore a growing concern for the vehicles manufacturers. Wheel-balancing weights that are not visible from the exterior of the vehicle are preferably used to improve the look of the wheels. This hidden type of wheel-balancing weights is glued on the interior surface of the wheels in contrast with visible wheel-balancing weights commonly secured with a clip to the exterior edges of the wheels.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved apparatus for detecting wheel and tire configurations, providing and installing wheel-balancing weights on the wheel. A system for analyzing wheel configurations, managing the required number of wheel-balancing weights and installing the wheel-balancing weights on wheels is also in demand. There is also a need in the art for an autonomous apparatus that would minimize human interventions for balancing wheels. And there is a need for an improved fit between a polymer-covered wheel-balancing weight and a method of manufacturing same over the existing art.